Certain business systems permit users to access applications and application data stored in an application server over a web-based interface. Generally, such access to web-based applications, written using standard UI technologies such as, e.g., JavaServer Pages (“JSP”), Business Server Pages (“BSP”), or Web Dynpro, occurs via HTTP-based protocols. A drawback to using open web standardized protocols such as HTTP or HTTPS is that publicly known bugs in the implementation of these protocols can allow non-authorized entities to infiltrate the business systems and corrupt or steal the data.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and system for providing a secure connection for users using web-based applications to access an application server.